nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The robber's nest
Antoinette Bodenbruuk.jpg Bravewarriorwaitingforthemission.jpg|Waiting for the Task Followehandor.jpg|Follow Handor Followteophil.jpg|Follow Theophil Handorfighting.jpg Banditcamp.jpg|Bandit Camp Banditcaptain.jpg|Bandit Captain Back to Side Quest Quest Information |} Description The Proclamation informs you that Antoinette Bodenbruuk is searching for brave warriors to deal with a task of an extreme importance. The reward that is promised should be cncouraging enough. For more details you should consult the madam herself in the throne room . Walkthrough Stonefield *Speak to Antoinette When facing the countess, state that you have seen the flyer. She will repeatedly mention her noble roots and that her position in the Middlerealm ca not allow for robbers to invade her surroundings. The robbers pose a real danger to her, as they do harm her reputation and she is in a dire need to get rid of them, preferably by eliminating them. There are other warriors who venture to embark upon the quest, so you need to contact Captain Handor first. *Speak to Handor Handor the Axe Swinger is with other warriors and mercenaties waiting inside Stonefield (in plain sight once you enter Stonefield). Speak to Handor and he will describe the situation and the tactics for you. It became known that the bandits have build a fort which they fiervely defend. Therefore, you will need to split into two groups and attack the fort from the front and the back. Handor will lead the group with the frontal attack while you will join Theophil and attack the rear part of the fort simultanously. But first you need to arrive at the Bandit Camp, which will happen in a group, without splitting. Handor entrusts you with a Signal Horn that you are to use in order to signal the attack when all groups are in their positions. As you are now a part of their organized group, Handor informs you that you can now feel free to use the Chest to get some bacis potions. The chest is located near the tents. When you are ready, speak to Handor again. The Way to the Camp *Follow Handor When you state that you are ready, Handor will take the lead. Follow him closely as he leads you through the forests. After some time he will stop and state that now it is time to part as he goes alone and you are to follow Theophil and his group of Mercenaries. He reminds you to blow the Signal Horn once the attack starts. *Follow Theophil Now take a look at Theophil and start following his group until you reach Bandit Camp. Bandit Camp *Blow the Horn After some time Theophil will stop and initiate a conversation with you. He will tell you to blow the Signal Horn. (Find the Horn in your inventory and use it). As soon as you hear the Horn blowing, Theophil will prove to be a traitor and start yelling that now you should kill Handor and a protect the bandits. Your quest log will update with the information that apparently Theophil is in league with the Banits and now you should fight your way to warn Handor of the situation. *Warn Handor Handor is fighting close by, at the front of the (Bandit) Camp. Tell Handor that Theophil has defected to the Bandits. Handor will state that now killing Theophil is of the utmost priority, as his death will result in a considerable drop in the enemies' morale. *Kill Theophil Kill Theophil (you will probably get attacked by number of other enemies on your way to Theophil) who is located coveniently in the middle of the Bandit Camp. Once you have dealt with the traitor, Handor will approach you and suggest searching his body for the key to the Bandit's house. Pick up 'Bandit's Hut Key. ' *Kill Bandit Captain In one of the houses (there are only two, one with two entrances) you will be attacked by a Bandit Captain. Kill him and Handor will approach you again, saying that he was sorry for the whole situation and for putting you in danger of being in Theophil's group. He leaves the hut and he will be waiting for you at the Castle of Stonefield so that both of you can collect the reward. Stonefield In Castle of Stonefield head towards the throne hall. Just in front of Antoinette Bodenbruuk there will be Handor waiting for you. The countess will be delighted to have been released of the bandit's troublesome presence and will gladly reward you with some money. After you finish speaking to her, Handor will state that he is also extremely thankful and as a token he gives you an axe. Reward *340 GP *450 EP *Steel War Axe Maps *Finishing the quest initiates another quest, No sturdy shoes. Tips Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests